Mafia Rendezvous
by Sakurajima no Yama
Summary: Lucy, ketua dari kelompok mafia Celestial Requiem yang hilang sejak Tragedi 7 Juli x789, kini bertemu dengan sebuah klub yang meneliti masa lalunya. Akankah rahasia tragedi tersebut terkuak, dan apakah sangkut-paut Lucy dan klub tersebut dengan tragedi itu? Mafia!AU; NaLu.


**A/N: Kepala berkata untuk hiatus, hati berkata untuk menulis ini. Merayakan selesainya Boyish Trouble. Oke, itu gak penting. Hm. Okay, here you go!**

 **WARNING: T+ untuk kekerasan.** **Smarter!Natsu**

 **Mafia Rendezvous**

Bel pulang berbunyi, membuat siswa-siswi Fairy Law Academy berhamburan keluar.

Terkecuali seseorang. Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu berjalan pelan, memancarkan aura berbahaya ke sekitarnya. Tak memedulikan tatapan takut dari orang-orang di sekitar. Beberapa orang memang memberikannya senyuman, tetapi tepat saat gadis itu ingin membalas senyumannya, ia menangkap desisan dari yang lain.

" _Bodoh! Kenapa kau memberinya senyum?! Dia adalah ketua gangster Celestial!"_

" _Yang benar?! L-Lu... Lucy Heartfilia?! Tetapi dia sangat cantik untuk menjadi gangster!"_

" _Jangan lihat orang dari penampilannya! Ayo kita pergi!"_

Lucy Heartfilia menghela napas. Tangannya mengepal—sudah lama ia tak merasakan buku-buku jarinya mengenai wajah seseorang. Tetapi, gelar gangster itu seharusnya sudah tak terdengar di telinganya lagi. Gelar itu tak berlaku lagi padanya sekarang. Lucy tak ingin menjadi dirinya 3 tahun yang lalu.

Kau pikir ia akan menangis, hah, jangan bodoh. Ketua gangster pernah merasakan lebih dari ini.

 _Well,_ jika kau ingin mengambil hal positifnya, Lucy lebih kuat dari yang lain.

Tanpa sadar, gadis itu telah memasuki sebuah ruangan yang entah apa fungsinya—gadis itu hanya menginginkan tidur.

Mata cokelatnya yang jeli meneliti isi ruangan itu. Sepertinya ruangan klub. Sebuah tulisan "S-Class" besar dilekatkan di dinding yang penuh dengan bingkai foto. Rasa kantuk Lucy sementara hilang, setelah menutup pintu klub, ia meneliti foto-foto tersebut.

Ia mengernyitkan alis sementara jari telunjuknya menulusuri tiap lengkung dan garis yang membentuk sosok-sosok di dalam figura. Kemudian, ia mendapati sebuah figura yang lebih besar dari yang lain.

Bertotalkan enam orang; tiga orang pemuda dan enam orang gadis yang salah seorangnya ia anggap familiar.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengan banyak orang, pasti cuma perasaanku saja," Lucy mendengus sementara matanya menangkap sebuah buku bersampul hitam. _Cover_ -nya bertuliskan 'Data Book', membuat rasa penasarannya muncul.

Mengambil buku itu, ia duduk di sebuah sofa merah yang diletakkan berhadapan dengan rak-rak buku tempat ia mengambil Data Book. Begitu ia membuka halaman pertama, mata gadis itu melebar.

"L-Lu...Lucy Heartfilia.." gadis itu hampir tersedak. "Apa klub ini memata-mataiku?"

Ia mulai membaca biodatanya sendiri.

 _Nama: Lucy Heartfilia_

 _Jabatan: Ketua Gangster Celestial Requiem_

 _Masa Aktif: Tak diketahui – 7 Juli x789_

 _Keterangan: Rambut pirang, mata cokelat, biasa membawa cambuk. Terkenal dengan tendangannya yang mematikan. Kelompoknya dinamai "Celestial Requiem", dengan jumlah 12 anggota. Masing-masing anggota diberi nama zodiak sebagai samaran. Mereka hilang sejak Tragedi Mafia Se-Fiore 7 Juli x789._

"Aku baru pindah ke sini dua hari yang lalu, dan sudah menemukan sebuah klub yang memata-mataiku," gumam Lucy. Ia lalu menguap, merebahkan tubuhnya, dan menutup wajahnya dengan buku itu. "Kurasa sedikit istirahat takkan membunuhku."

Tak butuh lebih dari 5 menit untuk gadis itu tertidur lelap.

Pintu ruangan klub terbuka, menampakkan sebuah pemuda berambut _pink_ berjalan malas ke arah sofa. "Aaah, sial, aku ingin tidur," pemuda itu bergumam, tak lupa menutup pintu kembali.

Mata hitamnya kemudian melebar begitu mendapati seorang gadis tertidur di sofa klubnya. Rambut pirang sepinggangnya tergerai, dan ia tampak seperti seorang gadis normal. Jas hitam sekolah, kemeja putih, dan pita merah kotak-kotak dipakai rapi. Rok lipit merah kotak-kotak, kaus kaki hitam panjang. Yep, memang gadis normal.

Tetapi, kenapa seorang gadis normal _berani_ masuk ke ruangan S-Class?

"Oi.." pemuda itu aka Natsu Dragneel menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh gadis itu dengan pelan. "Sebaiknya kau tidak tidur di sini, dasar aneh." Gumamnya. Saat Natsu meraih tangan kanannya, jantungnya berdebar.

Di punggung tangan gadis itu, terdapat bekas luka berupa setidaknya 10 goresan pisau.

"Kau..."

Ia melihat Data Book yang menutupi wajah gadis itu.

"Sial! Dia melihat Data Book?"

"Siapa yang melihat apa?" pintu klub kini terbuka bersamaan dengan suara tapak kaki. Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, Juvia Loxar, dan Levy McGarden memasuki ruangan.

Natsu menoleh cepat, "Gadis ini. Tak salah lagi." Dengan wajah serius, ia menunjukkan punggung tangan gadis itu.

Yang lain tersengal kaget.

"Dia.. Lucy Heartfilia..."

Kemudian, sosok pembicaraan mereka selama ini tiba-tiba terduduk, menjatuhkan Data Book ke lantai. Menunjukkan halaman mengenai Lucy Heartfilia. Sedangkan sang empunya nama masih memproses keadaan sekitarnya dengan wajah ngantuk.

"Siapa kalian?" saat otaknya kembali bekerja, Lucy menarik tangan kanannya dari genggaman Natsu. Matanya berkilat tajam, atmosfer di ruangan kemudian menegang.

"Lucy Heartfilia, kami telah menunggumu sejak kau pindah ke sini," Erza Scarlet mengumumkan.

"Apa—" Lucy memulai, tetapi Natsu menutup mulutnya dari belakang. Kapan pemuda itu pindah ia tak tahu.

"Kami kelak membutuhkan penjelasanmu." Desisnya berbahaya.

Lucy Heartfilia kemudian memerhatikan sekitarnya—Juvia Loxar mengunci pintu klub, sedangkan Gray Fullbuster menutup semua jendela dan tirainya. Gajeel Redfox bersandar di pintu, seakan-akan menjaganya. Erza Scarlet duduk di samping Lucy dengan tatapan serius—mata cokelatnya memancarkan wibawa, sekaligus terror.

' _Orang-orang ini_...' batin Lucy.

Natsu melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Lucy begitu gadis itu mengangkat kedua tangannya. Ia dapat merasakan penjagaan mereka melonggar.

"Sudah kuduga kalian bukan sembarang klub," Lucy menyeringai. "Penjagaan, kecekatan, dan berpikir kritis—apakah kalian tepat seperti yang aku pikirkan?"

"Bisa ya, bisa tidak," jawab Erza. "Juga, sepertinya kau belum membaca seluruh Data Book." Kali ini ia tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Lucy hati-hati.

"Yah, dari pertanyaan retorismu," Gray menjawab sembari tersenyum. "Lagipula, biodata S-Class tertulis di dalam situ."

Kini, Data Book sudah diamankan oleh Juvia Loxar yang melambai-lambaikannya.

Lucy mengernyitkan alis begitu sadar bahwa semua member S-Class tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Mengerikan. Saat gadis itu membalikkan wajah, ia pun mendapati Natsu sedang nyengir kuda. Personaliti mereka sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Lucy merapatkan kedua bibirnya, "Baiklah, aku tidak mengerti."

Natsu kemudian tertawa sembari merangkul leher Lucy, membuat gadis itu memerah. "Ayolah, Lucy! Santai sedikit! Kami tak mungkin menyakitimu, bukan?"

"Ooooh! Kau manis saat memerah," Levy berkomentar sembari tertawa.

" _Bunny Girl_." Gajeel memutuskan.

"Gajeel- _kun_ , jangan memutuskan nama hewan untuk tiap orang." Juvia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

" _Flame head,_ jangan modus merangkulnya." Gray menghela napas.

"SIAPA?!" Natsu berseru kesal.

Lucy memandang ke sekelilingnya dengan perasaan hangat di dadanya. Bibir gadis itu mulai membentuk senyuman, matanya berkaca-kaca. Tawa dan omongan di ruangan klub mereda begitu mereka mendengar isakan kecil dari sang ketua gangster.

"L-Lucy! Ada apa?" tanya Natsu panik.

Mereka memandang syok Lucy yang tengah meneteskan air mata. Mulutnya tersenyum lebar, pipinya memerah. "Aku... aku belum pernah bertemu dengan kalian, tetapi sudah lama aku ingin merasakan kehangatan." Ia mengelus punggung tangan kanannya. "Terima kasih."

Erza Scarlet tersenyum dan menarik gadis itu ke pelukannya. "S-Class terbentuk karena suatu alasan, kau tahu."

Kemudian mereka mendengar batuk kecil dari Natsu.

Tentu mereka tahu isyarat itu.

Lucy dapat merasakannya. Mereka belum siap memberitahukannya. Terpaksa, ia menahan rasa penasarannya mengenai kesangkut-pautannya terhadap S-Class.

"Kalau begitu, beritahu aku setidaknya nama kalian?"

Dan hingga sore itu, Lucy Heartfilia merasakan kehangatan, setidaknya, sekali.

 **.**

Malam itu, air hujan mengguyur bumi dengan deras. Lucy Heartfilia mencengkram jaketnya dengan erat—ujung jarinya memutih. Gigi bergeretak, ia menahan dinginnya malam. Ia menemukan _shelter_ bus, dengan segera ia duduk di situ.

Kejadian tadi terjadi begitu cepat.

Tahu-tahu, Jude Heartfilia membanting pintu kamarnya, dan menariknya keluar dengan penuh paksa. Sebelum menutup pintu, ayahnya sempat melempar jaket tebal keluar, dan tanpa menatap Lucy, ia bergumam, "Jangan kembali ke rumah untuk sementara waktu."

Percuma.

Biarpun Lucy menggedor-gedor pintu atau menendangnya hingga terbuka (sungguh, dengan mudah ia bisa melakukannya), ia tak bisa _membuka_ hati ayahnya. Ayahnya keras kepala, persisten—Lucy tahu benar.

Lucy tak tahu alasan dibalik ucapan Jude, tetapi tetap saja rasanya sakit.

Biarpun, ia sudah sering merasakan hal semacam ini, tetapi diusir dari rumah di tengah malam dan hujan yang deras bukanlah pengalaman yang tiap orang dambakan. Ia lebih memilih dikurung di dalam rumah, seperti dulu, selama 3 tahun.

Kini gadis itu tengah bertarung dengan air mata yang hendak keluar—tengah bertarung dengan batinnya yang bergejolak. Ia ingin menenangkan diri.

Kepala pirangnya menengadah. Kedua matanya tertutup.

Ia kemudian merasakan seseorang melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang gadis itu. Kehangatan ini familiar. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan tubuhnya yang dingin. Ia tak ingin ini berakhir.

Ia tersenyum hangat. _"Natsu ..."_

 **.**

Natsu menatap api di perapian apartemennya dengan mata sayu. Malam begitu hening, yang terdengar hanya detak jam dan gemeretak api.

Lucy Heartfilia. Hanya gadis itu yang beberapa hari ini berada di benaknya. Tidak—sejak 7 Juli x789. Ia telah mencari gadis yang tengah terlelap di belakangnya itu selama 3 tahun.

Natsu berbalik menghampiri gadis di belakangnya. "Kemana kau selama ini, Luce?" ia membelai pipi Lucy yang masih dingin. Deru napas gadis itu pelan dan tenang. Begitu damai.

Keinginan untuk melindungi gadis itu pun kembali muncul.

Tidak, ia akan melindunginya dan memberinya kehangatan seperti yang Lucy dambakan.

Bukan untuk sekali, tetapi selamanya.

Natsu Dragneel lalu mencium kening gadis itu, sebelum berbaring di sebelahnya.

Dalam tidur, Lucy Heartfilia tersenyum.

 **.**

Gadis itu berlari, berlari dan berlari. Tangan kirinya menggenggam beberapa lembar uang yang ia yakin Jude telah masukkan ke dalam kantong jaketnya. Tangan kanannya mencengkram ponselnya.

"Ayah.." bisiknya.

Langkah kakinya terhenti di depan ruangan klub S-Class yang selalu ia kunjungi selama hampir seminggu. Begitu tangannya meraih gagang pintu, ia mendengar suara Natsu.

"Dia menghilang lagi." Suara pemuda itu terdengar lirih.

"APA?!" Erza Scarlet nyaris membuat seisi ruangan bergetar. "Bagaimana bisa?! Kau bilang dia aman bersamamu—di rumahmu, di bawah lindunganmu. Aku tak dapat menoleransi ini."

"Erza," Gray mencoba menenangkan.

"Gray. Kau tahu Natsu sendiri yang telah mencari gadis yang ia lindungi sejak Tragedi 7 Juli." Desis Erza. "Kita juga membutuhkan gadis itu untuk meluruskan Tragedi 7 Juli. Dia adalah saksinya. Ibunya juga terlibat. Kemudian, saat dia menghilang untuk kedua kalinya, kita kehilangan kesempatan untuk mengumumkan fakta kepada seluruh kelompok Mafia yang terlibat."

Lucy dapat merasakan matanya melebar.

"Ia.. akan kembali." Gadis itu mendengar pernyataan Natsu yang penuh keyakinan. "Jika tidak, aku akan membawanya kembali."

"Apa yang kau harapkan? Paginya, setelah kau menemukannya, ia hilang dan tidak masuk sekolah." Gray berkata.

Perasaan bersalah mulai muncul di hati Lucy.

Tetapi ia tak dapat mendekati mereka.

"Persetan dengan hal itu!" seru Natsu, tanda frustasi terdengar di intonasinya. "Aku akan menemukannya seperti, sekarang juga!" Dan sebelum Lucy mempunyai waktu untuk pergi, pintu klub terbuka.

Natsu, Gray, dan Erza menatap kehadiran gadis itu dengan syok.

"Lucy.." Natsu yang pertama memecahkan keheningan.

Tanpa berkata-kata, gadis itu berlari.

Dan tanpa berkata-kata pula, pemuda itu mengejarnya.

Gray terduduk lemas setelah menghela napas panjang. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa si idiot itu begitu mencintainya."

Erza menatap Data Book yang tergeletak di atas rak buku.

"Kita membicarakan cinta di sini."

 **.**

"Berhenti." Lucy mendesis, matanya tertutupi poninya. Kedua rahang Natsu beradu, menunjukkan rasa frustasinya. Tangannya terkepal.

"Kau yang berhenti lari dari kami." Balas pemuda itu. "Kau sudah tahu alasannya tadi."

"Berisik." Desis Lucy. Angin pun berhembus, dedaunan kering menari-nari di antara mereka. Lucy tidak tahu mengapa mereka berakhir di sebuah tanah lapang, tetapi Lucy bertekad untuk menyelesaikan semuanya di sini.

"Jika kau ingin tahu, baik. Akan sedikit kujelaskan." Gadis itu mengabaikan ponselnya yang tiba-tiba berbunyi. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Bisa dibilang, selama 3 tahun setelah kejadian itu, aku diasingkan, tidak, dikurung di rumah baruku dengan penjagaan ketat. Keberadaanku sementara hilang."

"Aku bisa lihat itu." Gumam Natsu, menutup matanya.

"Tentu kau bisa menebak mengapa aku diasingkan."

"Mungkin, karena kau masih diincar." Natsu membuka matanya. "Kenapa menanyakannya padaku?"

"Klubmu bukan berisi orang-orang sembarangan." Jawab Lucy yakin. "Kalian terlibat Tragedi 7 Juli, benar?"

"Seperti yang kuharapkan darimu." Natsu mengangguk. "Kami, S-Class terlibat tragedi mafia yang tak terlupakan itu. Tetapi kami ingin kebenaran darimu. Luruskanlah, Lucy." Terangnya. Matanya melembut, "Tolong. Aku... ingin menemukan ayahku. Seperti Gajeel. Dan Gray ingin menemukan Ur."

"Ibuku." Lucy cepat-cepat mengatakan. "Ia telah meninggal."

Gadis itu, dengan perlahan, memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"Ibuku, Ur, Igneel, Metallicana, Deliora. Mereka tergabung dalam organisasi yang menentang seluruh kelompok mafia—dan inti Tragedi 7 Juli adalah kelompok mafia yang mengincar keluarga Heartfilia."

Natsu terdiam.

"Ibuku dan ayahku yang sedari dulu berselisih paham, berpisah. Aku dibawa ayahku. Bisa dibilang, karena aku tak pernah diperhatikannya, aku dibiarkan bebas. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, aku dipaksa menjadi ketua sebuah kelompok gangster yang menentang keluarga Heartfilia. Padahal, mereka tak tahu apa-apa—ayahku tak peduli dengan semua hal seperti itu. Mereka hanya tahu bahwa keluarga Heartfilia aka ibuku, menentang aktivitas mafia. Tentu, jika aku menolak, mereka mengancam akan mengambil kekayaan keluargaku."

Lucy mengambil napas terlebih dahulu, "kemudian, suatu hari... mereka menyuruhku untuk membunuh ibuku."

"Kutebak itu adalah awal dari peristiwa 7 Juli?" Natsu bertanya pelan.

Lucy mengangguk. "Mereka sudah mengira bahwa aku akan menolak. Lalu, dugaanku benar—mereka sudah merencanakan ini sejak awal. Mereka mempunyai banyak hubungan dengan mafia yang lain. Seperti Loxar, McGarden, Scarlet, dan Fullbuster."

Natsu menelan ludahnya. Ia baru ingat bahwa S-Class tak pernah memberitahu nama akhir mereka kepada Lucy.

"Kau bisa sebut ini perang antar mafia. Aku dan Celestial Requiem menyusup ke dalam gedung organisasi—bisa dibilang aku menyaksikan semuanya. Beberapa kelompok mafia mulai menyerang. Fullbuster memulai adu domba—Deliora mengetahui bahwa Ur mempunyai hubungan dengan Fullbuster, kemudian Deliora membunuhnya. Deliora sendiri dibunuh Fullbuster, menyisakan Metallicana dan Igneel melawan Celestial Requiem."

Kini, Lucy berada di depan Natsu, berjinjit, dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga sang pemuda.

"Aku dapat merasakan ketertarikanmu memuncak."

"Berisik," bisik Natsu. Lucy tertawa kecil.

" _Well_ , bisa dibilang, Igneel dan Metallicana.. terbunuh."

 _Terbunuh._

Jawaban itu bukanlah jawaban yang Natsu harapkan.

"Dan ingatlah bahwa mereka melawan Celestial Requiem."

Mata Natsu melebar.

Gadis itu mengerlingkan matanya, kemudian memukul tengkuk Natsu.

 **.**

Tidak lengkap... tidak lengkap.

Natsu mengetahui ada yang janggal dari cerita Lucy.

"Sesuatu tidak beres." Gumamnya begitu terbangun dari pingsannya. Para member S-Class tengah mengerubunginya di sekeliling sofa.

"Sepertinya Lucy menceritakan sesuatu." Komentar Levy.

"Yeah. Sedikit tentang awal mula Tragedi 7 Juli dan tentang orang-orang yang kita cari," sahutnya dengan suara serak. Juvia meletakkan segelas air putih di atas meja kaca di depan sofa.

Gajeel menarik napas mendengar itu. "Jadi, Igneel dan Metallicana.."

"Sebelum itu, Ur meninggal. Dibunuh Deliora." Natsu menyatakan. Gray menahan napasnya. "Deliora dibunuh oleh para Fullbuster—sepertinya, Ur dan Fullbuster berselisih paham mengenai pro dan kontra dunia mafia?"

"Yeah." Gray menjawab serius.

Natsu meneguk segelas air putih yang diletakkan Juvia. "Dengar. Aku akan menceritakan apa yang aku ingat dari cerita Lucy. Beritahu aku jika ada kejanggalan."

Seusai itu, Erza yang pertama berbicara. "Aku tidak yakin bahwa Lucy yang membunuh orang tuamu dan Gajeel."

Levy kemudian menambahkan, "Natsu.. bukankah ibu Lucy dibunuh oleh ketua Celestial Requiem yang sebenarnya?"

"Aku tahu itu. _Aku_ saksinya. _Aku_ membunuh ketuanya."

" _Flame-brain_ ," Gray memulai. "Igneel dan Metallicana terbunuh oleh Celestial Requiem. Yang dimaksud di sini adalah Celestial Requiem dengan atau tanpa Lucy. Tetapi, anggota mereka sepertinya terpencar—itu dapat dibuktikan dengan Ketua yang asli mencoba untuk membunuh Lucy tanpa kehadiran anggota lain."

"Belum tentu Lucy- _san_ ikut membunuh Igneel dan Metallicana," Juvia mendukung.

Natsu hanya terdiam.

"Lalu.. kenapa ia menggantung ceritanya?" gumam Levy.

"Ada satu kemungkinan." Gajeel berbicara, membuat semua orang menatapnya. "Ia berusaha menjauhi kita."

 **.**

Seminggu setelah hilangnya Lucy, para member S-Class kerap mendapat pesan untuk menjauhi Lucy dan ancaman apabila mereka mencoba untuk mencarinya. Hal ini membuat hipotesis Gajeel semakin kuat.

Natsu mengerang kesal.

Terlalu rumit...

7 Juli x789. Diingatannya, ia sedang mencari Igneel, lalu ia menemukan seorang gadis yang seumuran dengannya, terduduk sembari meneriakkan sesuatu seperti 'Mama'. Ia masih dapat mengingat seorang laki-laki berambut _ginger_ layaknya seekor singa, menembakkan revolvernya, dan selanjutnya, seorang wanita berambut pirang merentangkan tangannya di depan gadis itu.

Begitu wanita itu terjatuh, Natsu melakukan apa yang terlintas dibenaknya— _mengambil pistol di tangan wanita itu dan_ _menarik pelatuknya_ _._

Kemudian lelaki berambut singa itu pun terjatuh.

Gadis pirang itu mulai menangis, dan menyayat punggung tangannya dengan pisau lipatnya berkali-kali sembari berteriak.

Anak dari Igneel Dragneel itu kemudian menahan pergerakan tangan kiri gadis itu, sementara tangan kanan Natsu melingkari pinggangnya.

" _Rasanya dingin..."_ isaknya.

" _Kau menginginkan kehangatan? Aku akan memberikanmu_."

 _And boy_ _,_ _did he promise about it._

 **.**

Gray berjalan dengan mata tertutup poni—tanda bagi orang sekitarnya untuk tidak menganggunya. Tangannya ia masukkan ke saku celana.

Pemuda itu berjalan tak tentu arah hingga ia berada di taman kota.

Dibalik pohon, ia mendapati sekelebat kuning.

Matanya melebar begitu melihat sesosok Lucy Heartfilia, dengan wajah lelah, tengah mengetik sesuatu.

Gadis itu lalu tertidur.

Gray tak tahu apakah harus menggotong gadis itu ke ruangan klub, atau membiarkannya. Fokusnya pun teralih kepada ponselnya yang tiba-tiba berbunyi.

 _ **From: xxx-xxx-xxx**_

 _ **Menjauh dari Lucy. Atau kami akan sandera ia.**_

 **.**

"Selama ini.. yang mengirim pesan teror itu adalah Lucy sendiri?!" Natsu terkejut begitu Gray menyuruh S-Class berkumpul di ruangan klub. Hari ini memang libur, tetapi semua member tak banyak tanya ketika Gray mengungkit nama Lucy. Gray sendiri langsung berlari ke Fairy Law Academy tanpa menghiraukan Lucy yang tengah tertidur.

"Benar." Gray menutup matanya.

"Lucy- _san_ ingin menjauh dari kita?" Juvia bertanya dengan sedih.

"Tetapi kata-katanya termasuk aneh untuk orang yang ingin menjauhi kita," Levy menolak. "Lagipula, kita sempat berbicara dengan Lu- _chan—_ ia bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu. Aku... hanya tahu itu."

"Aku setuju." Geram Natsu. "Tak mungkin Lucy meneror kita."

" _Bunny-Girl_ menggantungkan ceritanya." Gajeel mengingatkan.

Erza yang sedari tadi diam, angkat bicara. "Lucy ingin menjauhi kita. Pilihan Gray meninggalkan Lucy tadi, adalah tepat."

Seisi ruangan klub hening. Natsu, tak terima, memukul meja di depannya. "Tapi, Erza—!"

"Jangan tergesa-gesa. Lucy ingin menjauhi kita karena disuruh," Erza mengulangi. "Jika kalian membaca pesan-pesannya, ia _meminta tolong_."

Kemudian, bagaikan tersambar petir, mereka menyadari kalimat-kalimat aneh yang dikirim gadis itu.

 _ **Kami akan sandera ia.**_

 _ **Jauhi Lucy.**_

"GRAY!" seru Natsu, berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Dimana kau menemukan Lucy terakhir kali?!"

"Di dekat taman kota," jawab Gray cepat, menyadari apa yang akan S-Class lakukan.

"Eh?" mata Juvia dan Levy melebar. Erza tersenyum bangga. Gajeel menyeringai.

Natsu lalu membunyikan buku-buku jarinya,

"S-Class, kita akan menendang beberapa orang."

 **.**

 _Awalnya gelap._

 _Hal yang Lucy tahu saat ini, ia berada di sebuah gedung yang tak terlalu terawat. Matanya menelusuri tiap sudut ruangan, dan akhirnya ia mendapati Layla tengah duduk bersama Igneel, Metallicana, Ur, dan Deliora._

 _Tahu-tahu, sekelompok mafia menyerbu masuk._

 _Duel pistol diantara Ur dan Deliora._

 _Salah seorang Fullbuster membunuh Deliora._

 _Igneel dan Metallicana berlari keluar dari ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa._

 _Lucy menjerit di dalam hati. 'APA-APAAN INI?!'_

 _Ia menoleh ke belakang, entah mengapa mengharapkan Celestial Requiem berada di belakangnya sesuai rencana._

 _Namun, ia hanya menemukan Loke, atau Leo._

" _L-Loke!" nama itu keluar begitu saja tanpa Lucy ketahui. Bagaimana ia bisa berada di sini? Apa yang sedang terjadi? Siapa itu Loke?_

 _Mengapa ia mengenal orang-orang di sini?_

" _Lucy Heartfilia." Loke menyeringai, menodongkan revolvernya ke arah Lucy. Sang gadis pun jatuh terduduk, melupakan peran penting cambuk yang selalu ia bawa. Tangan kanannya bergetar mencoba meraih pisau sakunya, namun terhenti begitu Loke berbicara lagi._

" _Aku menginginkan kekayaan keluargamu." Bisiknya. "Namun kau membuatnya serumit ini, eh? Terpaksa aku akan membunuhmu, lalu Layla, lalu Jude." Sang ketua Celestial Requiem yang asli menjilat bibirnya._

" _Katakan_ bye-bye. _"_

 _Lalu ia menarik pelatuk revolver di tangannya._

 _Mata Lucy melebar begitu Layla Heartfilia merentangkan kedua tangannya—menghalangi revolver itu menuju Lucy._

" _MAMA!" teriak Lucy_ _, melihat dengan horror begitu Layla terjatuh._

 _Kenapa.. mama ada di sini? Kenapa mama melindunginya?_

" _Lucy... tetaplah hidup," Layla berbisik, batuk berdarah._

" _MAMA!"_

 _Kelopak mata wanita itu tertutup, membuat darah Lucy berdesir._

 _Ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa._

 _Perjuangannya memasuki Celestial Requiem sia-sia._

 _Murni insting, ia meraih pisau_ _lipat_ _nya, lalu tiba-tiba suara pistol terdengar dari belakang._

" _APA—?!" Loke memegang dadanya yang tertembak lalu terjatuh. Lucy dapat mendengar suara tapak kaki dari belakang dan deru napas yang terengah-engah. Kemudian, suara pistol dijatuhkan ke lantai._

 _Gadis itu mulai menangis—menyesali mengapa ia tak bisa membalaskan dendam demi ibunya._ _Namun,_ _berterima kasih kepada sang penolong._

 _Ia... frustasi._

 _Lalu ia berteriak, dan menyayat punggung tangannya berkali-kali karena hal itu yang ia rasa paling tepat—meredakan frustasinya._

 _Tetapi rasanya dingin._

 _Kedua lengan kekar tiba-tiba menahan tangan kirinya dari menyayat lebih jauh, sementara tangan yang bebas melingkari pinggangnya._

 _Ia.. menyukai kehangatan ini. "Rasanya dingin," isaknya, tanpa pikir panjang._

 _Pemuda di belakangnya sempat terdiam, lalu suaranya, dengan tenang dan penuh keyakinan, bagaikan menjanjikannya sesuatu, berkata, "Kau menginginkan kehangatan? Aku akan memberikanmu."_

 _Lucy menoleh untuk melihat wajah pemuda itu. Rambut merah muda jabrik, dan mata hitam yang menusuk tajam ke jiwanya._

 _Tunggu... penyelamatnya... Natsu?_

 **.**

"HAH!" Lucy terbangun sembari tersengal. Mimpi buruk... dan... Natsu...?

"Sudah bangun, _ketua_?"

"Virgo," Lucy menghembuskan napasnya. Lalu ia merasakan pergelangan tangan dan kakinya diikat. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Sssshtt," Virgo meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Lucy. "Diam."

Lucy dapat merasakan jantungnya berdebar. Ia memerhatikan sekelilingnya—tembok. Penuh graffiti dan lembab. Dan banyak tong sampah. Mereka berada di sebuah gang rupanya. Tetapi gadis itu baru saja tertidur di taman kota..

"KAU!" teriaknya, membuat member Celestial Requiem yang lain menoleh. "KAU MELANGGAR PERJANJIAN!"

"Apanya?" tanya Virgo polos.

"J-Jika aku menjauhi ayahku.. jika aku menjauhi S-Class.." Lucy dapat merasakan matanya berkaca-kaca. "Kau takkan melakukan ini!"

Kemudian, Aries memberikan bogem mentah di pipi Lucy. Lucy mengerang kesakitan.

"Mantan ketua, kami melakukan ini untuk memancing ayahmu. Seperti biasa, tebusan. Kau sudah cukup lama bersembunyi dari kami selama 3 tahun," bisiknya. "Begitu bodohnya kau. Dan ayahmu!"

"Benar!" Taurus mendukung. "Kami meneror ayahmu. Jika tak ingin kau ikut mati, keluarkan Lucy dari rumah!"

Mata Lucy melebar. Mereka meneror dua pihak?! Cih! Mereka bermain kotor rupanya.

Dan.. ayahnya.. masih memikirkan keselamatannya...

' _Ayah.._ ' batin Lucy.

"Hm. Ayahmu pikir kita akan membunuhnya. Cinta memang konyol—merelakan sesuatu demi yang lain? Jangan bercanda!" Sagittarius menendang kaki Lucy. Kali ini, Lucy menggigit bibirnya, menahan rasa sakit.

Aquarius lalu datang menyiram Lucy dengan air. "Dengar, _ketua_ lemah. Leo, atau Loke, terbunuh karena kau menolak untuk menjalankan rencana kami. Jika saja kau membunuh ibumu, pasti takkan begini."

Sang gadis hanya terdiam. Bohong. Ia tahu mereka berbohong. Loke mengatakan rencananya yang sesungguhnya. Lucy, ibu dan ayahnya akan dibunuh perlahan. Mereka hanya menginginkan kekayaan.

"Kau tahu apa?" Lucy berujar, menyeringai. "Kalian bisa bahagia karena mencintai uang, tetapi uang tidak bisa membeli cinta!"

"BENAR SEKALI!"

Serempak, semua kepala menoleh ke asal suara.

Lucy menarik napasnya dengan kaget.

"Siapa kau, sialan?!" Virgo berseru.

Sang pemuda menyeringai. "Natsu Dragneel!"

"DRAGNEEL?!" jerit semuanya. "Anak dari Igneel?!" seru Virgo dengan kaget.

"N-Natsu!" seru Lucy yang mulai menangis, tersenyum bahagia—menghiraukan fakta bahwa ternyata memang Natsu-lah yang menyelamatkannya.

Kemudian, pemuda itu mulai menyerang Taurus yang menghadang duluan. Ia melancarkan tinjunya ke perut Taurus, namun berhasil Taurus blok. Natsu menggunakan tangan kirinya yang bebas, namun Taurus menghindar.

"Lumayan kau, anak Igneel!"

Natsu mengeluarkan teriakan sebelum menendang Taurus dengan kakinya. Taurus tak mengantisipasi hal ini—ia pun terlempar ke tong sampah terdekat.

" _Nice_ ," Natsu memuji dirinya sendiri. Dari belakang, Gray melompat ke arah Sagittarius dan mematahkan tongkat kayu yang Sagittarius pegang.

"Heh?!" memanfaatkan rasa kagetnya, Gray menonjoknya, sekaligus menendang Gemini yang tiba-tiba menyerang dari belakang.

Erza tak mau kalah dan langsung menyerang Virgo dengan tongkat kayu. Virgo meraih cambuknya dan melilitkannya di tongkat Erza. "Salah gerakan, nona." Ujar Erza, sebelum akhirnya menarik Virgo dengan tongkatnya yang terlilit cambuk dan meninjunya.

Gajeel diserbu oleh Capricorn dan Scorpion dari sisi kiri kanan. Mendengus, ia menunduk dan mendorong kedua kepala mereka hingga bertubrukan.

Aquarius menyerang Juvia dengan gentong airnya. "Air adalah spesialis Juvia." Ujar Juvia, sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah pistol air dari sakunya dan menembaknya tepat ke mata Aquarius.

"AIR JERUK NIPIS?!" raung wanita berambut biru itu. Begitu ia melepaskan gentongnya, Juvia dengan gesit meraihnya dan memukulnya dengan gentong tanah liat itu.

Levy, tergesa-gesa melepaskan tali yang mengikat Lucy dengan pisau lipatnya.

"Semuanya..." bisik Lucy, saat para S-Class selesai mengikat para anggota Celestial dan bersiap menyerahkannya kepada polisi.

"Baiklah, kita akan mengadakan perkenalan ulang," Erza tersenyum. "Aku Erza Scarlet."

"Gray Fullbuster," Gray melihat ke arah lain.

"Levy McGarden!" ujar Levy ceria.

"Juvia Loxar." Juvia memasukkan pistol airnya ke dalam saku.

"Gajeel Redfox," Gajeel bergumam.

"Natsu Dragneel," Natsu berjongkok, dan memamerkan cengirannya.

Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sudah kuduga kalian semua bukan klub biasa. Kalian keturunan keluarga mafia. Dan," ia menoleh ke arah Gajeel, Gray dan Natsu. "Kurasa kalian sudah puas menendang orang yang merenggut nyawa orang tua kalian?"

"Ibumu juga," Gajeel mengingatkan dengan cuek.

"Ur hanya pengasuhku," Gray mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Oh, maaf," Lucy tertawa kecil.

"Mereka terlalu lemah untuk orang yang bisa membunuh Metallicana dan Igneel," komentar Gajeel kemudian.

"Umm, mereka menggunakan racun sebenarnya..."

"SUDAH KUDUGA!" Natsu berteriak.

"Hah! Cara licik yang pantas untuk orang lemah," Gajeel menyeringai.

Lucy Heartfilia kemudian tertawa, tawa aslinya yang selama ini ia pendam. Natsu tertegun mendengarnya, sebelum akhirnya terbatuk kecil.

"Yahh, omong-omong," Natsu menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Kakek Makarov dulu adalah ketua Organisasi Fairy Tail. Organisasi yang menentang mafia yang dimasuki ibumu, kau tahu? Saat dia familiar dengan nama kami, kami dipanggil dan disuruh untuk mengumpulkan informasi tentangmu."

"Kami akan menyampaikan hal ini ke Makarov. Lucy, kami mohon untukmu untuk menjelaskan ulang Tragedi 7 Juli x789 kepadanya," pinta Erza.

Lucy tersenyum. "Tidak masalah. Sebagai terima kasihku kepada kalian."

Semua S-Class tersenyum.

Saat hari semakin sore, polisi sudah datang dan menangkap anggota Celestial. Anggota S-Class dan Lucy juga dimintai keterangan, dan setelah para polisi _puas_ (seperti yang digerutukan Gajeel), akhirnya mereka bisa pulang.

Disela-sela perjalanan pulang, dengan sengaja para S-Class berjalan lebih lambat di belakang Natsu dan Lucy.

Memecah keheningan, Natsu bertanya tanpa pikir panjang. "Jadi, Lucy? Kau tetap pulang ke rumahmu?"

"Umm.. ya.. kenapa?" Lucy bertanya balik. "Walaupun ayahku terlihat begitu kasar, dia tetap menyayangiku, kau tahu—"

"Tidak, tidak! Bukan begitu!" potong Natsu panik, menyadari nada gusar di intonasi Lucy. "Mungkin.. jika kau tidak nyaman.. kau bisa tinggal di apartemenku.. uhuk."

Sementara mereka berjalan di trotoar, hanya bunyi deru mobil dan klakson yang terdengar.

"Natsu.." Lucy memulai. "Terima kasih telah menolongku dulu."

"H-hah? Apa?!" pipi Natsu memerah.

Lucy mendekatkan wajahnya pada Natsu, menunjukkan bekas luka di punggung tangannya. "Hmm.. mungkin malam ini aku akan menyiapkan barang-barangku."

Natsu hanya mengernyitkan alis sembari menyeringai, "Bagus."

Saat S-Class menyusul mereka dari belakang, mereka tak menyangka Natsu dan Lucy tengah mengunci bibir mereka satu sama lain.

" _Happy end_!" desah Levy berseri-seri.

Gray pun bersiul, membuat Natsu dan Lucy menjauhkan wajah mereka yang memerah.

Para S-Class pun tertawa. Dan di situ, Lucy merasakan kehangatan.

Karena setidaknya, mulai dari sekarang, gadis itu akan _selalu_ merasakan kehangatan.

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
